Problem: Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{2y - 1}{3y + 5} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3y + 5$ $ -(2y - 1) = 5(3y + 5) $ $-2y + 1 = 15y + 25$ $1 = 17y + 25$ $-24 = 17y$ $17y = -24$ $y = -\dfrac{24}{17}$